


Charles' One-Shots

by CharlesOberonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Death, Gen, Science Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesOberonn/pseuds/CharlesOberonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of very short stories about a variety of topics, from space to the supernatural, to slice of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Enter Your Room

One night you enter your room and you see a skeletal figure cloaked in black standing over your bed.

Death has come for you.

But he thinks you’re in bed. He approaches it and he hadn’t noticed you’re actually standing behind him.  
You grab a heavy object and with one smack you knock Death down to the floor.  
He looks at you with his empty eye sockets as you grab his scythe and harvest him.

You killed Death.  
You celebrate for a second before realizing the paradox of the situation.

Something’s not right.

You look in your bed. it’s not as empty as you thought.  
Your lifeless body is there. There’s a note on your corpse’s back. You read the note.

> _“Good luck on your first day on the job, newbie.  
>  -Death”_


	2. The Brave Journey of Aileen Casp

“150 seconds to launch.” It was a quiet night in the Sea of Tranquility. It always is when there’s little to no atmosphere.  
The Saturn XXII rocket engines sent waves of dust across the lunar soil.

On the other hand, several kilometers from there, everybody in the control room of the Neil Armstrong Space Center were tense.  
This was the first deep space manned mission launched from the modest lunar base’s new launch pad.

“Raven-1, this is NASC, do you read?” asked the sweating and nervous balding man standing in front of the large screen.

“What is it, NASC?” Astronaut Aileen Casp responded.

“Well, it’s about your… um, birth certificate.”

“This is not the time for conspiracy theories, NASC.” 400,000 km from there, Ground Control at Houston intervened.

“120 seconds to launch.”

“No, Houston, this is actually the perfect time.” Aileen reached into her helmet and started depressurising it.  
“Put up the picture, Adam.”

“Raven-1, what are you doing?” asked the worried scientist on Earth.

“If you say so, Aileen.” the NASC scientist resigned.

On screens all across the blue planet and its companion satellite came a picture of Aileen’s birth certificate.

“Birthplace: Titan? Birth year: 1902? That’s not possible. Is this a joke? That would make you over 160 years old!” The scientists at Houston were shocked.  
Gasps could be heard from most of all of the 10 billion inhabitants of the blue rock.

“60 seconds to launch”

“Thanks for the ride, boys. I’ve been stuck on this dusty pebble for far too long.” The alien known as Aileen Casp took off its helmet.  
Its much more ancient and more advanced space helmet underneath it was revealed to the entire world.

“Cancel launch! NASC do you read? Cancel the launch!” the angry Earth scientists screamed.

“Goodbye, Aileen, and good luck. From all of us at NASC.”  
“Engines engaged. Launch in T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7…”

“It’s been a pleasure, Adam.” the alien saluted its friend, and the people of the Earth as well.  
“Tell Neil’s and Buzz’s descendants I said hi.”

“Blastoff.” the rocket soared quickly off the lunar surface and into the eternal starry sky.


End file.
